You're so different now
by Nat Peters
Summary: Ron. Hermione and a club. A side of her Ron never knew it existed. Review please
1. Chapter 1

It's been over a year after the battle in Hogwarts and everything seemed to be almost in place. Harry was training to be an Auror, Ron had the same suggestion from the Ministry, but he turned it down. He was playing for the Canons now as a keeper. A rising Quidditch star, that's how they were calling him now. Ginny was in the Ministry too and as for Hermione she was studying to be a Healer. Harry and Ron bought an apartment and so did Ginny with Hermione. It was Ginny's birthday and all of them were to meet somewhere in London to go and celebrate it.

"Why in London?" Ron asked walking along with Harry the crowded Muggle streets.

"Because, if we go at another pub in Hogsmead we'll get killed by your fans and some of mine"

"Oh come on, they're crazy about Ginns and Hermione too. We're all some sort of war heroes. Just think about it, you spent 7 years as the Boy-who-lived and now you are the Boy-who-saved us."

"Exactly, that's why we're not going anywhere there's magic. Ginny's idea was amazing. There'll be no one to recognize us in a Muggle bar"

"Everything your girlfriend says is amazing" Ron mocked him.

"You should try it. Find and girl and go steady instead of fucking around. We all moved on, even Hermione"

"Yeah right, Hermione and that guy…what's his name? His a Muggle right? Luke!"

"No, Luke anymore. She broke up with him"

"How do you know?"

Harry wasn't able to see Hermione often enough, but they were talking on the phone. Ron was calling her every other day too.

"She told me when I called her in the morning. She didn't say why nevertheless. Oh there they are!" Harry exclaimed crossing the street running.

He was wearing just a pair of black trousers, a white shirt, a blue jumper on top of it and a grey gabardine. Ron on the other hand was dressed a bit more in fashion. He was wearing a pair of skinny blue-jeans, a brown simple belt, a white T-shirt, a plaid purple shirt and a leather black jacket.

"Hey love" Harry said and kissed Ginny "Hermione, missed you!"

"Harry Potter, it seems like you're changing every time I see you" Hermione said and hugged her best friend

"Nah, it's just the haircut. They're shorter now, that's all"

"I like it" she said rubbing his hair and laughing. Ron got there that moment with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey sis" he said kissing his sister

"Harry ran to hug us and you're just walking? Seriously big brother haven't you missed me?"

"Not a drop!" Ron said and laughed "Hey you" he said then and looked at Hermione.

"Won't you give a hug? I really can't stand this. We may not see each other every day, but don't act like we're strangers" she complained and pulled him into a hug "Or it's just the rising star that got bored of us? What do you think Ginns?"

Ginny had her arms around Harry who was giggling.

"Ok, cut it off and let's move on"

Ron couldn't see what Hermione was wearing, but it was definitely something short, because all he could see was her long dark blue coat. They walked for the next 7 minutes till they reached their destination.

"The music will be extremely loud and it'll be crowded, so make sure we won't lose it's other. If so, I've booked a table in my name" Hermione said as a huge black guy opened the door for her.

The moment Ron stepped in the music hit his ears hard. He was following Harry who was following Ginny and Hermione. Finally they made it to their table. It was good, plenty of space, not like the rest of the club. Everybody was dancing and singing songs that he'd never heard. Neither Ginny nor Harry had. Ginny took her jacket of; she was wearing a black skirt and a black top with some gold necklaces and bracelets. Ad then he saw Hermione getting undressed. She was wearing a plaid blue skirt, like those in the boarding schools, only a lot shorter. He checked her legs and so a pair of brown high boots and no stockings. On top she was wearing a white top like Ginny, but hers was much tighter.

"Wake up dude, you're staring!" Harry whispered in his ear and Ron immediately turned away.

"You'll get us a Johnny Cola, a tequila sunrise, a beer and a vodka martini please" Hermione said to the waitress who came to take their order. Several minutes later their drinks were delivered and soon they were gone. The girls were giggling like crazy, they were whispering to each other.

"Nice!" Harry said with his arms crossed against his chest.

"They're not drunk mate, not yet at least. What I want to say is that they want be throwing up anytime soon"

"Let's go dance!" Ginny shouted and grabbed Harry. Hermione was trying to find her balance as she was trying to clasp her boot. Ron laughed at the sight.

"Don't you laugh at me Weasley" she said and she finally made it.

They both walked to the dancing floor and found the other two. The song was very fast and loud. The four friends grabbed each others arms and danced in a circle. Harry sent Ron to bring them some shots. Ron ran and came back with 4 small glasses. They raised them and drunk all up. When Ron went to bring more he found no of them where he'd left them.

"You look really good with the trey"

It was Hermione, only her. She had to lift herself so she could reach his ear. Ron smiled at her comment.

"Where are they?"

"Around here, I lost them actually. It's not a dance with your friends song after all"

Ron listened to the song and it was actually kinda sexy. He looked around and saw everyone dancing in twos.

"What about these?" he asked showing her the shots. Hermione looked at him and then took one by one the shots. Ron was watching her with his mouth open. Then she shook her head a bit and took the trey out of his hands.

"Do you mind?" she said and placed the trey on the table where a couple was sitting. "So won't you dance?" she asked

"I don't think it's my kind of dance, I better sit this one down"

"You don't really need to have dance skills for this particular song" Ron got confused. Was that a sexual comment Hermione had just made? He looked at her and saw a look full of mischief.

"Come on show me how much of a rising star you are" she said raising her eyebrow and stepping away from him deeper into the dance floor. Ron was standing there watching her, but then she started dancing by herself. Her skirt was moving left and right, up and down. He looked around and then moved towards her. He was facing her now as she was bouncing. And then the song slowed down. Ron placed his hands on her hips. Hermione smirked and placed her arms around his neck bringing them closer. Her hips where moving in the rhythm. Her chest was pressing his like it'd explode and she moved her hands in his hair. Ron trailed his finger from her cheek down to her thigh and then touched her bare skin at her back. Hermione gasped and looked into his eyes. He just half smiled. After that she turned her back at him encouraging him to spoon her. The song went fast again and Hermione lifted her hair up and moved against his belly, chest…against his…Ron found himself hypnotized by her perfume. He took her hands from her hair and crossed them around her own waist. He wanted to feel her, smell her skin so he hid his face into her hair and neck. Hermione felt his hot breath. They were actually moving like they were having sex. He wanted to see her eyes. He grabbed her waist and turned her around once again. Then he placed his hand on her neck holding it exactly where he wanted. Hermione touched his belt. Their faces were inches away from each other. She would let him make a move, that was for sure, but Ron was holding back. He put a finger on her lips and sighted. He wanted her like crazy. They both had moved on since that kiss during the battle that they never mentioned again. Hermione thought it was Ron's responsibility to make a move. After all she kissed him first, that was supposed to be a man's job. She waited a while for him, but then she met Luke. Luke was the boy-next door and her parents arranged the meeting. One thing led to another and they got together. Ron on the other hand never wanted anyone else apart from her. He treated girls with a certain way; they'd never be what Hermione is. Of course, being a Quidditch player and a war hero have its advantages. So all he did was having sex with random girls, he didn't even remember their names. Hermione was staring at him, telling him to do something, but as always Ron chickened out. He could talk and make any girl crazy about him, but this one was THE exception. And then she slightly lifted her skirt up, so she could part her legs a bit and let him move even closer. Ron saw her thigh relieved and felt dizzy. His leg was between her thighs now and the song changed. Ron heard the lyrics and then a boy scream

"PUSH IT, IT'S IGLESIAS" And she started pushing. He had no choice he couldn't escape her. That moment all he could think was Hermione naked in his bed, but he couldn't make the move. It was the love of his life, of his teenage years…before he even knew what love is all about. For him she was a goddess he had to respect, but how when she was moving like that? Do you love me, you know it Do you need me, you know it Will you please me, you know it Will you tease me, you know it The song wasn't helping at all! She has stopped just looking at him, now she was pushing her body, her basin, hard against him. Her lips were parted and Ron though "Screw this". With one move he grabbed her thigh, lifted it up on his waist and started moving in the rhythm, pushing! Hermione smirked and closed her eyes. Her lips were parted and wet. She let her head fall back, so Ron let her thigh and grabbed her neck, to make her face him. Don't stop, don't stop until the morning Just keep pushing… And then something just ruined everything. Harry's hand grabbed Ron and pulled him away from Hermione.

"We've got problem…some jerks, come!" Harry said.


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't say" they said all together and laughed "Hey look, he brought something too"

That guy, Jude, moved to Ron and stared at Hermione. "Aren't you the sexy one?" he said and tried to touch her cheek. "What are you doing with him doll?" Ron pushed his fingers away and punched him in the face.

Immediately the other two grabbed Harry who ran to help. Ron had Jude on the pavement hitting punches on the face. When he couldn't move he ran to the other two. Harry wasn't doing badly, but still he was tiny. Moments later they broke off all of them. Both Harry and Ron were bleeding, but no as much as the others.

"Make sure we won't see you again. Were not just anybody here boys" Jude said standing now.

While the wee making their way back in the club Jude touched Hermione.

"Hey! Keep your hands where I can see them" Ron yelled. Harry was catching his breath as Ginny wiped the blood out of his face.

"I thought you'd stop bleeding after Voldemort's death" she said sighting.

"You ok mate?" Harry asked Ron, but he was moving towards Hermione. "Are you ok?" he asked her

"Yeah, I'm fine…what about you?"

"I'll live" he said and laughed "Can I talk to you?" She nodded yes. "Hey guys, I'll get Hermione home"

"Could you stay there?" Ginny asked

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm not working tomorrow and I'd like to stay over at Harry's"

"It's my house too, you know"

"Yeah big deal! It's not I'm asking you something you won't enjoy"

"Oh shut it and stay away from my bed!"

"Goodbye Ron!" Harry said.

It was really late, almost 3 in the morning. They were walking in silence.

"You cold? Here" Ron said and took his jacket off.

"No, I'm fine, really I…" but in the end she wore it.

"So…how you've been?"

"Tired…most of the time I ran back and forth at the university. And the main professor hates me!"

"That's not possible. You are the pride of professors"

"Apparently not his. At first I thought he was giving a hard time just to encourage me to do better, but there's nothing else I can do"

"What's his name?"

"Buffalo, Mark Buffalo. Why?"

"Is he a really masculine, attractive and charming man with grey hair?"

"Yes! That's him! How do you…"

"Our cheerleaders are in love with him" he said and laughed "He's a huge fan of the Cannons. I talk to him every week, he likes me. I could talk to him about you, if you'd want"

"Are you kidding me? He'll fail me! Please Ronald, tell him how amazing and good and passionate and determined I am. Please, please, please!" she was jumping in front of him holding by his shirt. Ron laughed and stopped her.

"I will, Herms, I will. You don't have to beg me. I'll tell him how amazing…" he touched her hair "good…" he moved them away "passionate and determined…" he took her hand "and how beautiful and sweet and breathtaking, magical and irresistible you are"

Hermione locked her eyes in his. "Well I'd better call the paparazzi, because the famous Ronald Weasley just made me 9 compliments." She said and moved away dancing on the empty street "Is that what you say and make the girls fall?" Ron smirked and pulled her close before she jump away again.

"It depends. Would it work with you?"

"Maybe…not quiet sure yet

" "Hmm, is there anything I could do to change that?" Their faces were inched away. Ron thought that was the moment.

"Yes…" she whispered with lust and parted her lips "you could…" every second was killing him "make me a hot cup of coffee!" and she jumped away again "Because honestly I need something hot!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ron laughed a bit and followed her. Ten minutes later they reached their destination.

"I've never been here" Ron said while she was looking for her keys.

"You were to busy snoging every girl in your way. Harry has…here they are" she exclaimed grabbing her keys Ron stepped in! Everything was so Hermione. There were some boxes in the way.

"Those are Luke's…he moved out and you know…"

"You two broke up?"

"One week ago…here sit" she said and pointed the chairs in the kitchen.

"Why?"

"Didn't work out"

"I imagined that, but why?"

"I wasn't in love with him. It was my fault, I shouldn't have started it. Anyway enough about Luke, He's a great guy and it was great while it lasted, but it's over"

"Alright"

"I'm not going to ask you about your love life. I pretty much know everything from the newspapers. You're everywhere…"

"Don't believe what you read…"

"There are photos Ronald…who was the last one? Monica Parker, the model?" Ron laughed. "Honestly Ronald is there any girl you've dated that is not a model?"

She was standing in front of the kitchen counter holding a bottle of water. Ron stood up and made his way there.

"I'm not who I seem to be, you know"

"And what do you seem to be if I may ask?"

"A selfish jerk that cares only about sex lately. Wasn't that what you had in mind?"

"If so?"

"Well, truth is I'm really into a girl and she makes it difficult for me to talk to her" He was moving closer to her.

"Oh my God, really? She must be crazy to resist Ronald Weasley" she mocked him.

"She's the only girl that knows exactly who I am and till now I wasn't man enough to talk to her. There's a problem nevertheless, she waited long enough for a prat like me"

"Maybe it's too late now"

"Hope not…" he said and placed his hand on the counter blocking her way out. "And she's not a girl anymore…the way she talks to me, the way she moves and shuts me up…it's just driving me crazy. I can't hold myself and I'm not used to this"

"That's because you are used to have whatever you want the moment you want it"

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Wait…show her you want her enough" she said and tried to leave, but she couldn't

"No can't do…I want her now!"

"You are selfish indeed!"

"I've been fantasized of her lips for years" Hermione was breathing heavily, her chest was bouncing

"Ron, please" she couldn't play cool anymore. She was begging him to stop, but she didn't really want him to.

"Don't kick me out…please" he said and placed his hands on her waist.

"I won't, but…"

"The way you danced, you want me as much as I want you, don't deny it"

"Ron, it's not that simple"

"You broke up with Luke, because you're in love with me"

"Selfish and jerk for sure!" she said and pushed him away. Ron stepped back a bit smiling, but then he grabbed her on her way to the living room.

He pulled her close to him, but she pulled away again and so went on.

"Ron, stop it!"

"Do you really want me to?"

"You can't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Come anytime you want and think I'm gonna fall"

"I think you forget something. You're the one who practically threw yourself at me on the dance floor!"

"Yes, but you have that look!"

"What look?"

"The look «I'm hot-healthy, irresistible and I can have any girl I want»"

"You're not just any girl. You're my girl…you've always been and you'll always will be" he had her in his arms again

"I think I proved you wrong by being with Luke"

"Screw Luke"

"You're such an egoist Ronald. You're coming after one year and…no actually it's been 5 years! You literally shagged every bimbo in your way. Why don't you go back to them? "

"I'm sorry" he said and smirked moving his hands to her thighs.

"Stop!" she said but his lips stopped her. Hermione broke the kiss instantly and slapped him on the face "Piss off" she said but he kissed her again.

She kept on hitting him till he grabbed her hands and held them behind her back. Second later she was kissing him back and Ron slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He released her hands that flew around his neck. Ron moved her against the wall and started sucking her neck. Hermione moaned hard.

"You want me to go?' he whispered in her ear

"N-no…"she managed to say.

With that Ron lifted her on him and she crossed her legs around his waist. "Where's you're bedroom?"

"Down and left to the hall" she sighted and still kissing her he made his way to the bedroom.

Hermione couldn't believe how strong he was. She always had thought he was that annoying little boy she met years ago. But he was a man now. Ron laid her on the bed and settled on top of her. Hermione let him go between her thighs by spreading her legs open. She felt his tongue on her left ear and all over her neck. He was so good at this she couldn't picture how good he'd be later. Ron stoop up on his knees and took off he's shirt. Hermione did the same allowing him to do it for her. Ron took of the white T-shirt and then went for her shirt. He loved that skirt it was almost painful he got it off her, but when his eyes met the black knickers, every sadness disappeared. He fell again on top of her and now Hermione could feel his hardness against her thigh. While he was sucking her neck she unzipped his jeans and took them down to his thighs using her hands first and then her toes. Ron smiled and took them entirely off. He was wearing red boxers. Hermione grabbed his hair now that he was rubbing himself against her and lifted one leg around his butt.

"Ronald" she exhaled. Ron loved the way she was calling him Ronald. He slowly moved her knickers aside and slid two fingers inside her. She started panting seconds later as he's fingers moved faster.

"Now…just…Ron…"

"Now what love?" he asked teasing her

"Stop teasing…please"

"What do you want?"

"RON!" Ron laughed out loud and took his fingers out off her. He pulled his boxers down and then placed one hand around her neck grabbing some hair. He locked his eyes on her and slowly got inside her. It's been a while for Hermione, it made her almost scream. Ron was moving in circles first slowly. No wonder how he got all those girls to bed, he was amazing.

"Faster Ron"

"God I love it when you go bossy" he said and kissed her down lip. Hermione moved her hands behind her hands and Ron grabbed them in place so she couldn't move. Hermione was moaning now he was moving faster, but she wanted more.

"Harder…" Ron smirked and thrust her hard. Hermione literally screamed this time. Ron kept on doing the same thing again and again until Hermione told him to stop.

"I wanna go on top" she said Ron rolled her on top. "Who are you and what you've done with Hermione Granger?"

**Hermione laughed and kiss him before they return to moaning again**


End file.
